


Day Two: Perfect

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, aaron just wants to make her smile all the time, aaron will do anything for katelyn, tbh they're one of my favorite couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Aaron takes Matt's advice and gets Katelyn an early Christmas gift - one that's perfect for them.





	Day Two: Perfect

Aaron wanted to get Katelyn the perfect gift.

Well, he already had the perfect gift - he wanted to get her the perfect pre-gift.

They had a tree up in their apartment, and Katelyn had already surprised Aaron with an ornament of two exy racquets crossed and his number stamped in the middle. He had grabbed her and swept her off of her feet in a bear hug, holding her close in their sweats after a long day of school and practice.

So now, he was standing in the Hallmark in the shopping center, looking at different Christmas-themed things while Matt asked the lady at the counter about something for Dan. He looked at each of the ornaments that were related to cheerleading, wondering if he could find one that looked like Katelyn, or if he could find a cute one that showed how he felt about her.

He was getting nowhere.

“Hey, Aaron,” Matt said, walking up behind him. “Have you found anything yet?”

Aaron shook his head and his shoulders slumped, defeat flooding his thoughts. He really didn’t deserve Katelyn. She knew exactly what he liked, how could he possibly hope to recreate that feeling for her?

She was so good for him. That was what Bee had taught him to think of, instead of saying that Katelyn was good to him, because anyone could be good to Aaron, but it took someone special to be good for him. To be good for his emotions, and his mental state, and his personality. After fighting Bee for so long, it turned out that she was pretty good at helping organize his thoughts. Maybe his twin wasn’t such an idiot for trusting her after all.

Matt reached his arm across Aaron’s shoulders. “Why don’t you get her one of those “Our First Christmas” ones? I’m sure you’ve got a billion pictures of you guys together.”

Aaron couldn’t believe that Matt could solve problems with two sentences, but apparently, he could. “Yeah, but they’re all on my phone.”

The backliner grinned. “We’ll stop by a Walgreens on the way home and get one printed. I’ve got a friend from my Kinesiology 300 class that can get it done in an hour. You can buy her some candies and stuff that she likes while we wait. I’m going to go grab Dan a teddy bear.”

Aaron looked through the various ornaments, finally settling on one that looked like a set of mittens that were holding hands. He grabbed a picture frame that said something about loving her forever, and Matt helped him find a bag and tissue paper. At the register, Matt gave him a sure smile.

They drove to Walgreens as Matt had promised, and Aaron chose a picture that Renee had subtly taken at the spring banquet. Katelyn was wearing a stunning pink dress, one that accentuated her curves, with her hair done up in some bun that Aaron still didn’t understand. He was wearing a pink tie with his tuxedo, and had a pink rose in his lapel. He and Katelyn were smiling at each other, sharing some joke that Aaron couldn’t remember, but he remembered that moment, because it was the first time he had kissed Katelyn in public, in front of the entire class I Exy league. 

He loved it.

Matt dropped him off outside and gave him a thumbs up before driving away. 

“Hey, babe!” Aaron called into the apartment, taking off his coat and grabbing the wrapped ornament to put under the tree.

Katelyn came down the short hall, a massive smile on her face. “You’re home! I thought Matt had kidnapped you for the night.”

Aaron set the bag down, grabbed her in a hug, and kissed her. “Nah, just a few hours. Hey, I got you something! Let me go change into something more relaxed.”

Katelyn’s eyes lit up. “You didn’t have to! I can wait until Christmas, silly.”

As much as she protested, Aaron knew that she was excited. He practically ran into their room and changed into his pyjamas, probably shaking from anticipation more than cold at this point.

Katelyn was sitting by the tree when he got back into the front room, waiting for him. He took the bag from where he’d left it and handed it to her gently, smiling. She carefully pulled away the tissue paper and unraveled the first gift, the picture frame. A huge smile crossed her face as she looked at the photo.

“It’s the one that Renee took,” Aaron said softly.

Katelyn nodded and hugged it to her chest. “I love it.”

“There’s one more,” Aaron said, wanting her to have an even bigger smile.

She carefully set the frame down and reached in for the second gift. After she tore away all of the protective layers of paper, Aaron saw tears welling up. 

“What does it say?” He urged, wanting to hear her say the words.

“Our first Christmas as a pair”, oh, Aaron,” Katelyn whispered. “I love this one.”

She set it down next to the picture frame and threw herself into Aaron’s arms, crying and hugging him close.

“I love you, Aaron.”


End file.
